The daughter, the angel and the dragon
by Kanika-Isis
Summary: Show Pony Silver's Star tries to follow Sakura and friends but gets chased away by Yue. You will find out what happen's to her in Chapter Foure, but only if you review Chapter Three.
1. Prologue

This is my first Card captors Fanfiction, so go easy on me when reviewing. Unfortunately, I don't own Card captors (although I wish I did).  
  
This is just the Prologue, so don't get angry or something. There'll be chapter one coming soon. In later chapters, some of the characters may be a bit out of character.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Prologue +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It has been almost four years since Sakura had defeated Eli, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sakura, Li, Madison and Eli are now in High School - grade eight. Julian, Tori and Ruby are now in grade eleven. Li had changed his mind and decided to remain in Readington with his friends, including his secret love - Sakura. Eli had passed his staff on to the female card captor as a reward for defeating him, plus a little of his powers, so now Sakura is even stronger. Eli still does magic with Sakura and Li though. Ruby and Spinner Sun are still Eli's guardians. Yue and Keroberos are still loyal to Sakura. Keroberos had evolved a couple of years before and now has red fur instead of a golden yellow. Ruby still annoys Tori from time-to-time but not as often anymore. They have become better friends since Tori had become aware of all the magic his sister and her friends were using, and Ruby watches Tori every time he practices or plays a soccer game. An almost shocking event is that Sakura and Julian are now going out, and they have been for the past year. Another couple is Madison and Eli, who have been seeing each other for only six months. Everyone is thinking Tori and Ruby would make a nice couple, especially Julian, seeing he is Tori's best friend.  
  
Then, last night, Sakura sat up in her bed at midnight on the dot and looked out her window. She couldn't see the moon, only stars - millions of them. The little stuffed toy being known as Kero, now with his fiery red fur, floated over to the window. "I sense . something", Sakura said, sweeping a strand of shoulder length brown hair away from her eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's the prologue, so what do u think? Chapter one will be coming soon  
  
It's just a reminder. R+R 


	2. Chapter One The new presence

Okay!! This is chapter one that I promised you. Hope you like it. If you have questions, you can either e-mail me or put it in the review, okay? Cool  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter One - The new presence +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sakura? It's time to get up", Aiden called through her door. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. "Coming, dad" Kero was already sitting on her desk, with his stumpy front legs crossed. He was thinking about the night before when Sakura had sensed a new presence. He was confused about why they hadn't seen the moon - only stars. "Sakura? I want to talk to Yue tonight", Kero said, looking up, "Could you bring Julian over?" "I'll try, but I think he's got studies to do", Sakura answered as she took out her school uniform. Her high school uniform was consisted of a navy blue pleated skirt that came just above her knee, a white short-sleeve blouse with a navy blue tie and white ankle socks with black shoes. Kero magically opened a draw in Sakura's desk and brought out the pink Sakura Book. "What are you doing, Kero?" "I'm checking your book. My place on the cover is filled, Yue's place is filled . and yet ." Kero pointed to the top half of the back cover of the book. There was a circle with a blank space in the middle. "Could you give me your key for a second?" Kero asked. Sakura took the key from around her neck and gave it to him. It looked like a miniature version of Eli's staff, which he had given her, but the centre of the circle on the key was blank. "You see, Sakura. The space on the book is supposed to have a silver star and the space on the key is supposed to have a silver lightning bolt symbol", Kero explained, "I can't remember who these two are, but Yue might". "A silver star and lightning bolt?" "Yes. Be on your guard, and tell the kid to be as well. Don't forget Eli" Kero warned as he floated above Sakura and put the key back around her neck, "Eli's magic could be helpful if we need him". Sakura nodded, and then she picked up her bag and left her room. When she got to the kitchen Aiden, her father, and Tori were at the table eating breakfast. "Morning everyone", she said, sitting next to Tori. "Good morning, Sakura", Aiden replied with a smile. "Morning, squirt", Tori teased. "Don't call me squirt, Tori! I'm almost as tall as you now, so watch it!" Sakura blurted. Aiden laughed and the doorbell rang as he stood up and carried a tray full of dirty dishes to the sink. "I'll get it", Tori said, pushing his seat back. When he opened the door, he found Julian and Madison standing on the doorstep. Sakura poked her head around the corner and she brightened up. "Hey, Madison", she said and then she looked adoringly at Julian, "Hi, Julian. How are you this morning?" "Fine, thankyou. Ready for school, Sakura?" "You bet", Sakura giggled and she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Did you finish your book report?" Madison asked as they walked. Sakura was walking with Madison in front while Julian and Tori walked behind. "Yeah. Mine is four pages long. Double sided, too" "Wow, so is mine!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tori was talking to Julian about their studies. "What do you have studies for?" Tori asked. "Um . English, Laws and a report on Home Economics", Julian answered, "I think that's it". "I've only got to do English and a report for Chemistry", Tori said, putting his hands behind his head. "Lucky you" Then Tori began to talk quietly so Madison and Sakura couldn't hear him. "Hey, Julian? You seem to be getting on well with my sister" "Why? There's nothing wrong with her being three years younger, is there?" "No, I'm just glad it's not that little menace Li" Julian laughed as they entered the school grounds. "We'll see you at recess, then?" Julian asked Sakura. "Sure, Julian. Over at the fountain?" Julian nodded and he kissed her on the cheek before he and Tori entered the grade eleven building. Madison laughed at the silly little smile on Sakura's face as they headed into the grade eight building.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Sakura said cheerfully when her and Madison got to their seats. Eli and Li looked up and smiled. "Morning, ladies", Eli addressed them and then he gave Madison a kiss. Li stood up and hugged Sakura. Li had learned to lighten up and become more cheerful. The two boys were quite tall now. Both of them are now a proud five foot six. And the girls were at least a couple of inches under them. Sakura's hair was down to her shoulders; Madison's hair was now down to her waist. Li could just put his in a small ponytail and Eli can now have his in a plait about twenty centimetres long. "Boy, Eli, your hair sure does grow quickly", Sakura said when Li had let her go. "Well, I haven't cut it for four years, Sakura" "Uh . oh yeah" Sakura had a sheepish look on her face as they all laughed at her. Just then the rest of the kids in their class walked in, followed by the teacher, Ms Lockhart. "Alright, settle down everyone. Please take your seats" All the kids sat down and pulled out their book reports. The teacher began to write something on the blackboard. When the teacher put the piece of chalk down, the four friends leaned in close to each other to talk. "Any of you know who Aurora Silver is?" Li asked. "I think I might know", Eli whispered, "You all know by now I was reincarnated from Clow Reed, right?" They all nodded and Eli sat up. "I may be crazy, but Aurora Silver is Clow Reed's, or rather, my daughter's name" 


	3. Chapter Two Two new girls and a toy dra...

Chapter Two only took me about 2 hours to do, which is a bit pathetic seeing it's not really that long. Any way, the plot thickens!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Two - Two new girls and a toy dragon +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Your daughter's name?" Sakura almost choked on her words.  
  
They all looked at the new girl and found a resemblance. She had fair skin like Clow Reed but she had snow-white shiny hair in waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the clear sky and her facial expression was the same smile as Clow Reed had.  
  
"She does look a little like Eli, though", Madison whispered.  
  
Sakura looked at Li. What could this mean? Could it be just a coincidence that this girls name is the same as Clow's daughter? Or does this mean something else?  
  
"Everyone? I'd like you to welcome a new student to the class. This is Aurora Silver, from Tokyo in Japan", the teacher introduced the girl.  
  
Aurora smiled and waved as everyone said hello.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aurora, as you know. It's a pleasure to be in your class", she said.  
  
She sounded like a timid little girl to Sakura and her friends. Then Aurora's gaze was set on Sakura and Eli. They both sat back uncomfortably, as if they felt intimidated.  
  
"Well, Aurora, why don't you sit in front of Madison", Ms. Lockhart said, gesturing at the seat in front of Madison.  
  
Aurora nodded and then walked to her seat. She smirked at Sakura and Eli before sitting down. Eli looked worriedly at the others.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, another new girl walked into Julian and Tori's class. Tori leaned forward to whisper in Julian's ear.  
  
"I hope she isn't like Ruby. My back can't take two crazy girls"  
  
Julian held back a laugh as best he could, but he could tell this girl was rather shy by the way she looked at everyone. Their teacher wrote the girls name on the white-board and turned around.  
  
"Okay everyone! This is Taina Tenhime. Be sure to make her feel welcome", said the teacher.  
  
She smiled when the class said hello and then she walked to an empty seat in front of Ruby but beside Julian. The girl had wavy golden hair held back with a white plaited head-band and she had lovely green eyes and fair skin, like Julian's  
  
"My name is Julian", he whispered to her.  
  
"I'm Taina, as you now know"  
  
Julian smiled and then they continued with their work.  
  
  
  
At recess, Sakura and the others were sitting next to the fountain when Aurora approached them.  
  
"Hi, guys. What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh hey, Aurora. Would you like to have lunch with us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, no that's okay. I'm going to eat with my cousin, Taina"  
  
"What grade is Taina in?" Li asked.  
  
"Eleven. She just came to Readington today. Anyway, I should be going". Then before Aurora left, she looked at Eli and spoke in an older voice. "Wild night, tonight"  
  
Eli blinked as Aurora walked off. He turned to the others and shrugged, then he pointed out that Julian and Tori were coming. Julian waved to Sakura when she turned around.  
  
"Hey, squirt! Did you remember your lunch?" Tori teased.  
  
"Don't call me SQUIRT!!"  
  
Julian took her hand and kissed her.  
  
"Are we going to behave, now?" he asked.  
  
Sakura lushed and nodded. Julian smiled and sat next to her with the others. Li was becoming a little jealous but when Tori eyes Li, he looked away.  
  
"Okay. Lets start eating, shall we", Julian said, eagerly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Aurora and Taina were watching them from behind a building.  
  
"Fancy Clow Reed, my own father, being reincarnated back into a child", Aurora said in the older voice, smirking.  
  
"Well, forgive me for saying mistress but so were you", Taina said, "My sweet and shy nature has fooled Julian and his friend's, too".  
  
"Very good, Silver's Star", came a deep male voice.  
  
Aurora and Taina turned around to see a little stuffed-toy looking dragon hovering in the air. It had silver wings like Kero's, a white body, a golden mane and four legs and was about the same size as Kero.  
  
"Arkilleos, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Browsing, and I'll be happy to report that Keroberos has evolved"  
  
Aurora nodded her head for Arkilleos to continue.  
  
"Red fur, mistress"  
  
"What of Yue?" Taina asked.  
  
"It seems he hasn't changed. Neither has Spinner Sun or Ruby Moon"  
  
Taina looked at Aurora, who turned back to look at Sakura and Eli. He was looking around as if someone was watching him. Then he whispered something to Sakura and Li, and they all nodded. Sakura said something to Julian and he nodded. Aurora narrowed her eyes and then turned to face Taina and Arkilleos.  
  
"They're planning something. Be aware of this"  
  
Arkilleos landed on Taina's shoulder as she bowed her head and they left when the bell went. 


	4. Chapter Three The follower in the dark

Chapter Three - what can I say? Everyone except for Tori go to Eli's house, Aurora catches on to them and Taina goes after them. Probably not very exciting, but I had to write something.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Three - A follower in the dark +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At 5:45 p.m., well after school, Sakura, Li, Eli, Madison, Julian, Tori and Ruby all walked back to Sakura's place to find Kero and the Sakura Book. Tori stayed home - he knew his sister needed cover.  
  
"I'll tell dad that you've gone to sleep over at Eli's, okay", Tori said.  
  
Sakura nodded and then hugged her brother. Tori looked at Julian as if to say 'protect her'. Julian nodded and he, Kero and Ruby transformed. The group had previously decided to go over to Eli's house to analyse the situation with Aurora. Sakura used her Fly card to grow a pair of wings, Li held on to Yue and Madison and Eli held onto Ruby Moon.  
  
"Take care, squirt!" Tori called up to Sakura, who was hovering in the air near Yue and Kero.  
  
Sakura's cheeks went red from madness.  
  
"Will you STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!!" Sakura shouted while waving her arms and legs frantically.  
  
Yue grabbed Sakura's arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Li looked away, embarrassed. Yue pulled back a little so he could see her face and Sakura opened her eyes to look into his silvery cat-like eyes.  
  
"I guess I was a bit loud?" she asked quietly.  
  
The white winged angel looked at her as if to say 'you have no idea'. She blushed as they began to fly towards Eli's house. Just as they went out of sight, Aiden came out the front door.  
  
"Was that Sakura I just heard shouting?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. She's gone with friends to Eli's house, for a sleep over".  
  
"Oh, okay then", he said, wiping his hands on a towel, "Well, seeing it's just you and me, we'll have pizza".  
  
"Great", Tori smiled.  
  
  
  
Aurora opened her eyes and stood up from a red-velvet lounge chair and approached a large arched window. Arkilleos, who was perched up on the back of the chair, opened one eye and looked at Aurora.  
  
"Problem?" he asked, stretching his wings.  
  
"Not really. Did I wake you?" Aurora answered without turning around.  
  
"No .", Arkilleos paused, "They're on the move, aren't they? Sakura and her group".  
  
"Yes, heading northwest - to my father's home".  
  
"They're on to us", came Taina's voice, "I'm going to follow them".  
  
Taina breezed back out the door before Aurora could stop her. The tall blonde jogged down a long staircase to the front door, which she pushed open just as a pair of gold and silver wings encircled her body.  
  
A slender, shoe-less foot emerged from the encircled wings and stepped out of the doorway to the front porch. As she stepped, lightning sparks spiralled up her leg and the wings spread apart, revealing an angelic figure with wavy golden hair down to her waist, a white strapless dress with a split up the left leg to her hip and a single diamond anklet around her left ankle. Two large gold hoops, fifteen centimetres in diameter, were around both wrists. He lips had a coating of clear lip-gloss.  
  
Even though there was no breeze, her wings, dress and hair floated around. Aurora watched from her window as Taina, now Silver's Star, spread her wings and floated into the air. It was now getting dark but Aurora had no trouble watching Silver's Star fly off because of the moon and star's rays.  
  
"Show Pony", Aurora thought, "Flurry of hair and wings, thinks she's wonderful".  
  
  
  
The seven friends were half way to Eli's house, when Yue stopped and looked around him.  
  
"What's wrong, Yue?" Sakura asked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area. All the others had stopped too, and were waiting for Yue's response. He felt as thought someone was following them - he could hear the beating and whistling of large wings in the air. Suddenly, the sound ceased.  
  
" . no. It's nothing", Yue answered slowly, "Let us go".  
  
They hadn't gone two minutes when Yue whisked around and let a barrage of icicles go at something.  
  
"What are you doing, Yue?" Sakura asked, shocked.  
  
He watched steadily towards where he fired and he just managed to see a glimmer of gold and silver, hovering in the air.  
  
"Take Li", he told Sakura, "I am going to check this out".  
  
With a swipe of his great wings, Yue shot forward at his target.  
  
"What's up with him?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
Yue was a few metres from his target, when it dived back and downwards, arms and wings out stretched. He followed (now realising it was female) the girl down into a cluster of trees. He was unfortunate to have lost her as soon as he cleared the tops of the trees. He growled in frustration, but he decided to return to the others and continue on towards Eli's house. 


	5. Chapter Four Garden of Dreams

This is such a romantic chapter. There is a flashback of when Clow Reed was still alive. Hope you like it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Four - Garden of Dreams +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Silver's Star watched from her hiding place among the trees as Yue followed the others. He turned back one last time, in case he caught sight of the gold and Silver angel. He saw nothing. Narrowing his eyes, Yue continued onwards. When they were out of sight, Silver's Star became air- born again. In her hand she held a single silvery-grey feather that had fallen from Yue's wing. She held it to her cheek and closed her eyes as she flew.  
  
"Oh, that scent. You still smell of fresh roses, Yue", she said, smiling, "I remember all those years ago ."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-* Flashback*-*-*-*  
  
". The wonderful place we lived in. Just Clow Reed, Aurora, you, me, Arkilleos and Keroberos".  
  
Clow Reed sat with a young lady, about 21, in a white and red rose trellis garden at a white, iron, vine covered outdoor table. Keroberos was curled up under a large green tree with Arkilleos' head resting on Kero's back. The large white dragon, about Kero's size, yawned widely and shifted till it lay on it's back in the sun. The girl looked up from her book and giggled when she saw Arkilleos.  
  
"Father, look at Arkilleos".  
  
Clow turned his head to look at the dragon. He laughed when it stretched and rolled onto its side.  
  
"He seems to be happy, doesn't he, Aurora?"  
  
Aurora nodded and then she noticed Yue emerge from between two rose bushes with an arm-full of lush green vines and they had little dark blue flowers growing on the vines. He turned and held a bunch of the blue flowers out to someone. Silver's Star gratefully took the flowers when she followed Yue through the bushes.  
  
  
  
"Thankyou, Yue. They're lovely", Silver said with a smile.  
  
After she sniffed the sweet scented flowers, Yue placed an arm around her shoulders and they walked off towards a small lake with white waterlilies all around the edge. There they sat beneath a large willow tree and snuggled up together.  
  
*-*-*-* End Flashback*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Silver sighed but continued on back to Aurora's house.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and her friends arrived at Eli's house and they rushed inside when it suddenly began to rain. Eli pulled out seven warm blankets and offered one to everyone and kept one for himself. He laid one across Kero's back.  
  
"Thankyou, Clow Reed", he said in his gruff voice.  
  
"Just call me Eli, Keroberos".  
  
Yue removed his long white sash and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders before Eli could offer her a blanket so he offered it to Yue instead.  
  
". Uh, thankyou, Clow . Eli", Yue said as he took it from him, "Forgive me, Master Eli".  
  
"It's okay, Yue", Eli said, holding his hand up.  
  
Then everyone followed Eli to his library. He lit a couple of lamps and they all gathered in a circle in the centre of the room. Spinner had transformed into his true form and sat next to Ruby Moon. Eli, Sakura and Li sat at different corners of the circle, in the form of a triangle.  
  
"Okay. As we know, Aurora Silver was my daughter's name. Now . I have no idea as to how or why she's here but I do know that she was twenty four when I passed away".  
  
Sakura sat forward in her chair and Eli continued.  
  
"What I find strange is that she was too young and healthy to have passed away and be reincarnated"  
  
"Could she have done this voluntarily?" Li asked.  
  
"No, it's probably more than that", Sakura said, shaking her head, "I think . could it be she wanted to contact Eli or one of us for some reason?"  
  
Everyone, except for Eli, who was thinking about the assumption, looked at Sakura with interest.  
  
"She may be right, Master Eli", Ruby Moon whispered to him.  
  
Eli scratched his check and sat back with his hands clasped in front of his mouth.  
  
"Probable. Any guess could be right at the moment", Eli sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
A flash of lightning streaked across the dark sky, lighting up the room. Sakura took her cards from the inside pocket of her jacket and fanned them out in her hand. Yue, who was standing next to Sakura, eyed the cards in her hand. Sakura's eyes scanned over each one until she settled her gaze on one - the Return Card.  
  
"I have an idea", she piped up.  
  
"What is it?" Eli asked.  
  
Sakura put the cards back in her jacket pocket but kept the Return Card in her hand, and then she took the key from around her neck and began chanting her new incantation:  
  
"By the light of the sun, moon, and of the stars surrounding, Reveal my staff, With the suns strength Of light! Release!"  
  
What used to be Eli's staff, now appeared in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Where are you going, Mistress?" Yue asked, reaching out to her.  
  
"Back to the past. When Clow Reed passed away", Sakura answered, holding the Return Card close to her, "I'll find out what happened to Aurora. I'll get some answers".  
  
Then before anyone could stop her, Sakura held the card up to the large disk on her staff and her body disappeared. Li stood up and walked over to where Sakura once stood and picked up the pinkish-white Sakura flower that was in her hair.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura". 


End file.
